Stardust to Remember You By
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Cardverse AU. Inspired by the song "Boats and Birds". Not a songfic. Arthur would do anything for Alfred. He would be his sword and his shield. He would be everything Alfred needed. Because he lived to let Alfred shine. Light shounen-ai. More warning inside.
1. Prolog

**A/N : This story is inspired by Gregory and The Hawk's song "Boats and Birds". I don't know if there were a similar story with this, if there was, don't hesitate to tell me. This is Cardverse!Hetalia means that this is an AU. There would be some light shounen-ai, but nothing too explicit. And I think this fanfic would be a sad one, so if you didn't like that kind of fanfic, you can just push the back button. **

**Disclaimer : The character's and the song belongs to their respective owners.**

**Warning : light shounen-ai, possibly character's death, grammatical errors.**

**Read and review please. If you hate it, just simply leave... I don't like flamers.**

**I'm sorry if there were so much grammatical errors. Feel free to point it out and I'll fix it immediately.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**~"I Live to Make You Free"~**

* * *

_King Alfred of Spade stepped into the room. The one that he kept avoid all this time. Even since _that_ time. He refused to enter the room. He didn't want to be reminded of _that_ person. No matter what other people said, Alfred knew it was his fault. _They_ didn't know anything. They didn't know a thing about _him_._

_He looked around. The room was tidy as ever, and well lighted. The room was bright with soft pastel colored walls. It wasn't as big as Alfred's quarter and somehow, it could gave him some sort of comfort. He never used this room much. Most of his times were spent at Alfred's side, but Alfred still remembered this room. He walked to the fireplace where there was a very comfortable chair and fluffy rug. Alfred smiled as he sat on the rug and touch it with his hand. It was soft. Every warm night they spent together in this room when they were two little boys._

_Alfred stood up and walked to the bookshelf. As usual, the shelf was full of books. Thick books, scrolls, documents. All of them filled two of the walls. In the other side of the room was a desk. But not like Alfred's unruly desk, this desk was so neat. Everything was in order. The quill, ink, parchment._

_Alfred moved up to a single door. He stepped in._

His_ room._

_Same comfortable atmosphere. A four poster bed, a large cupboard, a small table and another stack of books. Typical, Alfred thought._

_He sat on the bed, but something caught in his eyes._

_A book._

The Flying Mint Bunny.

_Alfred remembered when _he_ read this book for him and they enjoyed it together. So, the King reached out for the book and opened it when something dropped to his lap._

_A white envelope._

_A name was written on it._

Alfred.

_Out of curiosity, Alfred brought the envelope out of the bed room into the desk where he searched for letter opener. Carefully he opened the envelope and pulled out some papers._

_He quickly recognized the writings._

_The curl of each letter._

_The characteristic of the letters._

_Each Dots on "i" and strips on the letter "t"._

_The way the letter "s" curled._

_Alfred knew them too well._

Dear Alfred; _that was how the letters started._

* * *

Dear Alfred,

Before you continue to read further, I wanted you to know that I live to make you free…

* * *

**A/N : Sorry it was so short... I know it's just a prologue. I'll try to make it longer next time. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : The first chapter! Finally! Busy with college and stuffs... I hate stuffs... Here's an update.**

**I'd like to say thank you to you guys who puts this story in their Favorite list : Angel of Midnight Sea, Pisces Amanda-chan, and vampiregirl878. And those who had Followed this story : Pisces Amanda-chan and AsH-animeX2 and also the Guest who have Reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer : the characters and the song belongs to their respective owners.**

**Warning : light shounen-ai, possibly character's death, grammatical error (feel free to point it out) and maybe slight OOC-ness.**

**Read and review please! But no flame, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~"I'll Be Your Sky"~**

* * *

**_.:_If you'll be my star_:._**

* * *

The young Alfred F. Jones didn't care much about his surroundings. The heir of Spade's throne. He didn't care much about his title. Right now, he just a little boy. A little boy who wanted his freedom that he never had. Even since he was a toddler, his parents already prepared him to be the next King of Spade. That was the fact that he had to accept.

So, when his parents showed up in his room that morning with a small boy beside them, Alfred didn't seem interested in his parent's explanation about the boy.

"Alfred, would you please listen to me?" asked his mother tiredly. "I want you to meet this young boy, Alfred."

"Sure, Mother," said Alfred but still paid her no mind.

"You need to know Arthur, Alfred, because he would be the next Queen of Spade," said his mother.

Alfred's movement stopped.

"Queen?" he asked as he stared at the boy. This boy would be the _Queen_? "But he's a boy. I thought you say my queen would be some noble girl or whatsoever!" said Alfred annoyed. "I don't want a boy as a Queen! I can't even marry him!"

"Nonsense, young man!" said his Mother. "_You_ will marry him, and that's final. I don't care if you hate him, but it's the tradition!"

"Don't want to!"

"Don't be such a ridiculous person, Alfred!" his Father stepped in to the conversation. "You'll be the King of Spade. Don't leave such a disgrace in our family."

Alfred stopped his arguments.

"Yes, Father," he mumbled softly.

"Now, introduce yourself to Arthur," said his father.

Alfred stared at the other boy. He had messy light blond hair and the greenest eyes he ever seen. Like an emerald… Shinning in bright green of the forest… Calm and deep. But something he couldn't ignore was…

"You sure have such a thick eyebrows," he commented.

The boy blushed at his comment in anger and embarrassment. Alfred's parents glared at their boys sharply, but Alfred ignored them.

"I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred F. Jones," he said as he extended his hand for handshake.

"Arthur," said the boy. "Arthur Kirkland. And there's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!"

"Yeah. Suuurree.." said Alfred.

And that was how they met each other.

* * *

**.:__I'll be your sky_:._**

* * *

They didn't know when it was started or who started it. But somehow, both boys manage to befriend each other. Arthur was not really a quiet boy. He was moody and shy. He never told his real feeling. Somehow, it could be very amusing when you find the boy blushing about small things.

And as usual, both boys would sit on the rug in Arthur's quarter in front of the fireplace. Alfred glanced as he saw Arthur took a book from the shelf. A book with a silly title.

"Flying Mint Bunny," Alfred read out loud. "Really, Arthur, I think you have a better taste," said Alfred as the ten years old took the book from Arthur's hands.

"Shut up," said Arthur. "I like this book and that's it!" Arthur sat beside Alfred and opened the book. He started to read for awhile until Alfred whining.

"Artie… Can you read the book out loud?" asked Alfred.

"No. I need to concentrate, Alfred," said Arthur.

"But it's so quiet!" Alfred pouted. "You busy with your silly book while I've got nothing to do!" said Alfred.

"Go read a book."

"Boring."

"Stop annoying me then."

"Don't want to."

Arthur sighed. He lifted his book and started to read it out loud. Alfred sat quietly beside him as Arthur's voice filled the room. Alfred's closed his eyes as he imagined the rainbow colored world where a green and winged bunny live with his friends. He enjoy it very much. As for Arthur, the boy smiled at the calm expression on Alfred's face. He knew he could do something to make Alfred happy!

Alfred was his friend.

His best friend.

Arthur liked to make him happy. He liked the smile on Alfred's lips. He swore he would do anything to make the smile remained and never vanished. He would keep the smile there. Arthur smiled at his vow as he watched the heir of Spade's throne fell asleep beside him. So, Arthur got up from his position and draged his blanket from his four poster black and covered Alfred with it to keep him warm.

* * *

**.:__You can hide underneath me..._:._**

* * *

They met Yao, an older boy, the son of Jack of Spade. Arthur liked him and they used to spend the day together drinking tea. But Alfred didn't like him much. He thought the older boy was quite scary especially if he made too much noise.

Arthur understood this. So, when Yao came to visit them as usual, Arthur would sat next to Alfred and Yao and held Alfred's hand to give him some courage. Alfred smiled at the gesture and gave Arthur's hand a small squeeze. That was the day when Alfred felt more comfortable around Yao.

As the day passed, Arthur found themselves would sat together if they weren't having their lesson from their tutor about being a King, a Queen, and a Jack. Yao would always bring some tasty food while Arthur would serve the tea. Alfred, as the youngest of the group would settle down and enjoy the company of his two best-friends.

Yao would act as a big brother for both of them. He was very wise for a boy around his age. As for Arthur, he was like a mother hen. Always worried about everything, especially Alfred's being; as the young king could be so clueless about his surroundings.

But, in that fateful evening, the three of them had been stopped while Arthur opened his book to read the fairytale for Alfred and Yao. Alfred's mother, the Queen of Spade came in hurry. Arthur looked up at the Queen.

"Your Highness," Arthur greeted. Yao gave the same gesture but Alfred sat up from his prone position on the floor to look at his mother.

"Mother? Can we help you?" asked Alfred.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you," said the Queen. Arthur gave her a confused look, but followed her nevertheless. Arthur's head was full of unanswered questions about what will happen to him. Could it be that the Queen found him unsuitable to be the next Queen of Spade? That Yao could be better Queen than him? Or that he shouldn't play with Alfred or Yao anymore? Arthur was afraid that the Queen would forbid him to talk to Alfred anymore. Arthur knew that being a King would be a hard task. He knew that very well.

"Please, sit down, Arthur," said the Queen as they entered her study. Arthur walked to one of the chair facing the Queen as she lit up more candles in the room to make it brighter.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Arthur.

"Now, Arthur, Alfred almost ready to become a King as the Clocks of Spade already gave the hints that the time almost come. It means that you have to prepare yourself to be the Queen of Spade," said the Queen softly. "Arthur, do you know the consequence of being the Queen of Spade?"

"That I have to marry Alfred?" asked Arthur quietly.

The Queen let out a chuckle. "That and one other thing."

"What is it, my Queen?"

"As you know, the Royalty of Spade isn't passed down as a legacy. It is a tradition that the previous Royalty would choose the next Royalty with the guidance of Clocks of Spade; the King's Watch and the Queen's Clock. When the Clocks started to move, the next Jack had been determined. When the minute moved toward 12, it means the Queen had been found. When the clock pointed at 12 o'clock, it means that the King had been chosen," said the Queen. "Each family in this country would bring their newborn babies to see if their children are chosen. That was how we found you Arthur, and Yao and of course Alfred too.

"As the Queen of Spade, we have our duty, my dear boy. The Queen of Spade isn't determined by gender, and it have to be the strongest, smartest, and skilled warrior in entire Spade beside the King. Do you know the reason Arthur?"

"Because the Queen would take the full control of the Army?" asked Arthur.

"Because he or she had to protect the King from any harm, Arthur. The Queen would always there to protect their King. That's why the Queen must be married with the King even without love. In our law, marriage is a symbol of devotion and by this bond it will give the Queen more reason to protect the King because he would be their husband," explain the Queen. "That's why you're here right now, Arthur. You have to understand about the meaning of being a Queen of Spade."

* * *

**_.:_...and come out at night_:._**

* * *

"Yao, what is the important thing that Mother needs to speak to Arthur?" asked Alfred.

"I don't know, Alfred," said Yao as he stared at the door hoping Arthur would come in and told them to relax because everything was fine.

But for that day, that was the last time they saw Arthur. When morning came, neither Alfred nor Yao could find Arthur's usual warm smile and hug. But instead, there was only a cold façade that never came off of Arthur's face.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry if you find so many grammatical error. Just point it out and I'll try my best to fix it. Please leave a review! Your reviews helped me to write more...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : The second chapter of Stardust To Remember You By! It is amazing that I still managed to post this story. Been busy with college until I was collapse and threw up all over my uncle's car. Over-worked said the doctor. Okay, here's an update!**

**I'd like to say thank you to : Catzi for the review. Julianess and Chikumo Sawada for putting this story on their Favorites. Zemmo, rhired191, and SweetDreamer215 for following this story. :D**

**Disclaimer : Me no own, you no sue.**

**Warning : light shounen-ai, short chapter, grammatical error (point it out, and i'll fix it for you..) and possibly character's death. OOC-ness (but I guess that's why we wrote fanfiction right? to see the characters acting out of their character...)**

**Read and review, please?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~"When I turn Jet Black and You Show off Your Light"~**

* * *

Alfred was now 19 and Arthur was 23 when the King of Spade died in his sleep. Now, it's the time for coronation ceremony; held by the Queen and Jack of Spade. Arthur stood in front of the mirror and stared at his blank expression. From the corner of his eyes, Arthur could see Alfred stared at him.

Alfred was never used to Arthur cold demeanor. He couldn't believe that he would never see that smile again. Arthur's smile which always brightened his day. Alfred gave up his feeling. Everything had change since that night. He would never see the real Arthur again. He would never see Arthur who gave him his burnt-scones which he made himself. Alfred sighed as he stood up from his chair and looked at Arthur.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Arthur nodded.

Both of them walked side by side to the coronation ceremony. This is their coronation day, and today, they would marry each other.

Still, Alfred didn't feel happy. He only let out a fake smile as he held Arthur's hand in front of his people and they were cheering at him. Yao sensed Alfred's distress, but chose to not saying anything.

After the ceremony, Arthur headed first to the room while Alfred talked to Yao.

Arthur stood on the balcony, as he watched the golden sun rays smeared the city into the beautiful mix of gold and blue. Spade was really the most beautiful country in Arthur opinion. It wasn't as bright as Diamond or dark as Clubs. And not as lively as Hearts, but the calm atmosphere of Spade was what made Arthur love this country. Such a great feeling for him, and he knew, he had Alfred by his side.

Nothing matter anymore.

Arthur pulled out his sword from its sheath on his belt and held it firmly in front of him. His forest green eyes stared at the inscription near the base of the sword in old language.

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_.

"I swear I'll make you smile again, Alfred," said Arthur softly as he stroked the inscription softly. "I'll make you smile, no matter what happen. No matter what future may hold upon us."

* * *

**.:_When I turn jet black..._:.**

* * *

Ice Queen.

That was what he was called now.

Alongside the Ripper, Deathwish…

Arthur didn't care what other thought of him. He didn't care when they said his heart had been eaten by the Dreamwalker which left him without emotion. Some were said that it was a cursed which came to Spade every five hundred years and took away the smile of Queen of Spade. But there were a few people who gossiped him and said that Arthur hated being a Queen of Spade and actually wanted to become the King and someday he would lead a group of people for coup d'état and overthrow the King.

All the cruel talk hit Arthur, but remained calm. He didn't care. His calm expression never changed, his demeanor never changed.

"Good evening, Alfred," said Arthur softly as he entered their quarter silently. Alfred glanced at him from the divan near the window. Alfred noticed the bloodstains on Arthur's white shirt and cloak he wore tonight.

Alfred stood up and rushed to Arthur's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held Arthur's hand tightly.

"I'm fine, Alfred," said Arthur. "You won't see councilman Frederick in the Council's Meeting this morning."

"Arthut, you shouldn't do this. You have to stop this… This isn't the right way to do the thing… I—"

"Sssshh, Alfred," said Arthur as he placed his finger on Alfred lips to shut the young king's sentence. "Let me do this. This is the reason I'm here beside you."

"But killing a man just for a single crime doesn't justify your action!" said Alfred.

"A single crime which makes a woman lost her whole family," said Arthur coldly. "His corruption has caused the councils to raise the tax for people. Councilman Frederick raised the tax higher so he could get more from it. His men had forced the poor to pay the tax. I was there when the two young men stood out for their mother as the guards forced her to pay it.

"I do what I need to do, Alfred," said Arthur. _And it was all for you_, he added in his mind. "Councilman Frederick had done a crime against the kingdom, and as the Queen, I cannot allow him to do such thing." _I'll destroy any obstruction for you_.

"They already called you Ice Queen, Arthur," said Alfred. "They're talking about bad things that you might do. I can't stand it."

"It's fine, Alfred. I'm fine with the way I am now," said Arthur calmly as he took off his bloodied cloak and shirt and threw them into the fireplace before getting a new shirt. Alfred watched as the fire burnt down the white shirt and the satin blue robe. _I'll throw my life away for you_.

Alfred sighed as he left the room.

Things changed.

Damn.

* * *

**.:_And you show off your light_:.**

* * *

In the morning, they were surprised when they found Councilman Frederick's body. Being hit and stabbed several times, giving a horrible view for some people. Arthur only watched them in silent as the Council asked Alfred to do something about this. Alfred stopped them as he explained about what the poor councilman had done; same thing had happened to nine others councilman. Corruption, rape, murderer, immoral things that they did to their country.

The Councilmen believed that Alfred had a secret squad of assassin to put the government in order, but Alfred assured them that there weren't any assassin. _Just the Ice Queen of Spade_, Alfred thought to himself.

Arthur didn't say anything, but stood still beside Alfred. His hand reached for his sword as he stroked the handle softly and closed his eyes for awhile.

Arthur swore he would bring smile to Alfred's face.

_Because when I turn jet black and you can show off your light, dear Alfred… My King._

* * *

**A/N : Sorry it was so short! :( You see, I've been busy with my college thingy which is very annoying (I wonder why I take Math and Natural Science...) I'll try to up date it as soon as possible...**

**Well, depends on the review though..**

**If I don't get much.. I will considered the discontinuation of this story and started a new one...**

**Please review to boost up my fingers to type! And my muse... and my mood...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally... an update! After struggling with my study and all, I manage to write this one...! I hope this is good. Personally, I like writing this chapter.**

**I want to say thank you to : MysticMaiden 18, Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko, patchythepirate, foreversnowynights, and HorseLuver713 for keep following this tory. And also to Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko, and also TheRedFlowerOfFire for reviewing this story. And to Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko who had put this story into their favorite.**

**Disclaimer : No own, no sue. Belong to their respective owner.**

**Warning : light shounen-ai, grammatical error (just point it out, I'll fix it for you), and possibly character deaths. A little bit angst in this chapter and minor OC.**

**Read and review please~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~"And Pass the Horizon 'Till I Can't Even See You"~**

* * *

Spade had become the icon of prosperity.

It was the land of wealth.

It was the land of power.

King Alfred of Spade had managed to bath the kingdom in glory and wealth. His people loved him. He had made an alliance treaty with Heart. He had made a peace treaty with Clubs. He maintained (if not improved) the good relationship between Diamond and Spade. He was the true king of Spade. His name was famous between his people and other kingdoms. People loved him. They adore him. He was the role model of the century.

Yao was happy with this condition. When he looked on the King of Spade, he saw kindness, compassion. This was the true ruler.

But beside all the glory, there was one thing that people never understood. The cold Ice Queen of Spade; Arthur.

The head of Spade's Military.

Not even once the Queen had showed a smile. He was like a doll. A beautiful porcelain doll. With his small built, he looked so fragile. But everyone scared of the Night Ripper, the Queen's sword. In Arthur's hand, the sword had become ten times more dangerous. That was one of the reason why they never loved him like they loved Alfred. They scared of him.

But Arthur didn't care.

* * *

**.:_But you can set sail to the West if you want to_:.**

* * *

Alfred stared at him in wide eyes as he watched the blood wet the floor in front of him. And in the middle of bloodbath, Arthur stood. His sword still in his hand, bathed in red liquid as the metallic smell greeted Alfred's nose. Arthur only stared at the body on the floor with his emotionless forest green eyes.

Some of the blood had dirtied Arthur's face and his soft blue coat. The puddle of blood wet his boots, but Arthur hadn't move an inch.

"Arthur…" Alfred called for him softly.

Arthur glanced at Alfred. Still, without any expression.

"I apologize for the mess, Alfred," said Arthur coldly.

"W-wha… What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alfred shouted. He was scared. So this was what happened each time Arthur took care of the 'criminals'? This bloodbath. Alfred himself never saw it directly. He couldn't believe Arthur could stand there as if nothing happened.

"This man was a part of a coup d'état group to over throw you. He was here tonight to kill you," said Arthur. Arthur rolled the body so Alfred could see the man's face.

Alfred gasped at the man's face.

"Arthur… I knew him…" said Alfred. "He was the gardener… I knew him and I had met his family… There's no way that this man…"

"He is," said Arthur. "I know he is."

"Where's the proof then?"

"I heard him discussing this matter, Alfred. I don't know his partner yet, but I'll find out and take care of them."

"You're wrong, Arthur!" Alfred shouted. "I never agree with the way you 'take care' of things! I never accept the fact that wondering around the town at night just to punish people for what they've done! This is so wrong, Arthur. Why do you think we have the Court for? Do you know that the Councilmen you 'took care' have families? How many wives cried, and how many daughters and sons couldn't call for his father or mother because of your action!

"I have enough of this, Arthur! You must stop this nonsense and your misguided justice!" said Alfred.

He looked at those green orbs. He was hoping that Arthur would nod his head and he'd—they'd—be alright. And Arthur would smile again…

But he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I can't," said Arthur. _I do this for your sake_. "This is my duty." _All of this for you, my dear King, my sweet Alfred_.

"Damn it, Arthur," said Alfred. "I hate you."

With those words, he stormed out of the room and never looked back. Arthur watched as the door closed and didn't say anything. He cleaned his sword and closed his eyes.

_It had to be done._

* * *

**.:_And pass the horizon, 'till I can't even see you_:.**

* * *

Alfred hated him. He hated Arthur for what he'd done, even after he became the Queen. How much he missed the old Arthur. The one who would pull his arm gently as they were heading to the garden or library. The one who would read him the ridiculous story about the adventure of Flying Mint Bunny.

Arthur the Ice Queen of Spade wasn't Arthur he loved. They weren't the same. The only thing that remained Alfred that this man was the boy he used to adore back then was his love books and devotion for the rose bushes in the central garden.

Alfred hated this man. He took Arthur away from him.

"Something bothering you, Alfred?"

Yao came from the door of Alfred's study with some parchments and scroll in his arms. His dark eyes observed carefully as he could sense some distress emerged from the King.

"I hate him, Yao," Alfred said it suddenly.

Yao quickly manage to understand who Alfred was talking about. He put the parchments and scrolls on Alfred's desk as he took a seat by one of the window which got a clear few of central garden.

"Don't lie, Alfred," said Yao quietly.

"No. I do," said Alfred. "He isn't the same, Yao. Even since that night, he never has been the same. He's a totally different person."

"I don't think so," said Yao as he saw a familiar blond hair came out to the garden towards the rose bushes. He could see that Arthur adoring the roses as he caressed the blue petals of Spade's Roses softly.

"I have enough of pretending that he was the same Arthur," said Alfred. "No matter what he'd do, he isn't. The old Arthur is dead, and _that_ man; The Infamous Ice Queen of Spade, killed him years ago."

"Alfred, he's still there. I know it," said Yao. "Each time he looked at you, I know Arthur was there."

"When he look at me? Yao, he looks at me with those cold glares without any emotion in them. That isn't Arthur. He just looked like him."

Yao stood from his place and walked towards the door. "I hope you realize it soon, Alfred," he mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Those parchments are the report for our income while the scrolls are the planning of the trading agreements with other kingdoms. I want you to go through them," said Yao louder as he stepped out of Alfred's study.

He hoped Alfred would realize it soon.

* * *

**.:_Far from here where the beaches are wide_:.**

* * *

But the flames of hate burnt in the heart before turned it into stone. They were getting further and further away from each other. When Alfred kept his bright smile and happy self, Arthur remained as the darkness of night. People still didn't like him. He was still the Ice Queen; he was still the Ripper… The Deathwish with Night Ripper in his hand.

Alfred never talked to him unless it was necessary. They never slept in their shared quarter anymore. Arthur decided to move back to his old room. It was more comfortable though. The room always looked the same. The old rug and so on.

This is for the best. This way, he wasn't supposed to have the mixed up emotion that could distract him.

_This is all for Alfred_.

He kept telling himself that.

_This is all for Alfred._

For the warm smile and those twinkles in the sky-blue eyes.

_This all for Alfred._

He kept getting further and further away.

And thus, for the first time of so many years, Arthur shed his tears as he sat alone in the darkness of his room.

"_Damn it, Arthur. I hate you._"

They were slipping away out of his grasps.

* * *

**.:_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_:.**

* * *

**A/N : I hope the ending was good enough. I really enjoy writing the ending for some odd reason. But anyway, please review~ You see how it could make me write faster, right? :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : I think I'm kinda messed up in this chapter. I don't know why, but it seemed like this chapter didn't appear as it supposed to be... ugh... I think that's because I waste too many times to write the Chemistry and Biology report... I HATE writing report. Anyway, here we are... almost at the end of the road. One more chapter and an epilogue, we're done with this! I'm planing on writing more Hetalia fanfic (Who want to read WorldxArthur? Only me? Oh well...) so please look up for it!**

**And I want to say thank you to : alchemisthetaliapirates for following this story. And to FlowerFox, TheRedFlowerOfFire, and Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko for their wonderful review. And also to kunekomimi96 for putting this story into their favorite list.**

**And for answering FlowerFox's question : I don't know either! But I'm glad that you like it.**

**Disclaimer : No own, no sue, just for fun.**

**Warning : the usual... grammatical error, light shounen-ai, possibly character death... random OC, and so on...**

**Well, that was one of the helluva A/N, eh? On with the story then!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~"Far From Here with More Room to Fly"~**

* * *

"_Bonjour_, King Alfred!"

It was the first words Alfred heard as the King of Diamond; Francis entered his throne room alongside his Queen and Jack of Diamond. The Queen was a quiet girl named Lily and the Jack was a young man who was Lily's older brother. Alfred greeted them with a bright smile on his face while Arthur, who sat on his own throne beside Alfred, only gave a small nod.

"King Francis! What a pleasure to have you here with us!" said Alfred.

"And… Oh my! Isn't that the beautiful Queen Arthur?" Francis walked up to Arthur and kissed the Queen's hand softly.

"Let go, Frog," said Arthur as he snapped his hand out of Francis' grasps.

"Ah, grumpy as usual," said King Francis. Arthur only let out a small growl and wiped his hand with his coat. Alfred didn't say anything, and Arthur knew it. Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his sword, not for threatening, but only out of habit. The Jack of Diamond; Vash realized as he stood closer to Lily and put up his guard.

No one in the room realized it.

After that, Alfred led them into the empty Council Room and started the meeting there. They were talking about trade between Spade and Diamond. Arthur didn't have many things to say about this, except to guarantee the safety of the trader between Spade and Diamond which would make him provide more observation posts along the way.

After they done with the talk, Yao gladly escorted the Diamond nobles into their respective chamber. Arthur got up from his seat and headed to the central garden. Alfred watched him in silent.

* * *

**.:_But you can skyrocket away from here_:.**

* * *

"This is wonderful, ve~!"

It wasn't that hard to impress the Jack of Heart, Feliciano. In his hand, there was a parchment of renewed alliance treaty. The King of Heart—a stiff man with blond hair and blue eyes—only sighed at the manner of his Jack. Beside him, Queen Kiku smiled at Feliciano while trying to stop the young man with his soft manner.

"I'm sorry for his… personality," said King Ludwig.

"No problem. I don't mind it," said Alfred as he smiled brightly.

They started to talk about small things like culinary and cultures when Arthur stated that he would make more tea for them. Alfred didn't even glance at him as he kept talking animatedly to Ludwig. Kiku also excused himself and followed Arthur to another room to help him with the tea.

"Arthur-san, let me help you," said Kiku.

"Thank you very much, Kiku," said Arthur. He never let the servants made his tea, because Arthur had a certain taste for his own tea. He asked one of the servants to bring more cookies. While Arthur made the tea, Kiku helped him with the cookies.

"How are you, Arthur-san? It's been awhile since the last time you sent me letters," said Kiku.

"I'm great, Kiku," said Arthur. "I've been busy though. A lot of things happen." _Two judges of the Court died in this week._

"I see," said Kiku softly. "How're things going with Alfred-san?"

There was a long paused before Arthur answered the question. Kiku was a long time friend he had, even before he became the official Queen of Spade. Arthur met him once and they became best friend. But Arthur decided that he shouldn't tell Kiku.

"It's good, Kiku," said Arthur. _Lie._

Kiku wasn't the one to be fooled by his best friend. Even with Arthur's lack of expression, Kiku still could read him like an open book.

"If that so," said Kiku. "Shall we go back to the room?"

Arthur nodded. With the tray of tea and cookies, they were going back into the room where Alfred starting to describe the size of the chicken that he ate last night to Ludwig and Feliciano.

Arthur watched him silently. Alfred was smiling. He was laughing.

But Arthur only watched him in silence.

* * *

**.:_And never come back if you find another galaxy_:.**

* * *

The peace treaty with Clubs was the best thing that had happened in Spade. Even since back then, the two countries would always collide with each other. Whether it was for land or a simple misunderstanding at the border.

When Alfred managed to get a peace treaty with Clubs, his people cheered upon him. It'd mean that there wasn't war anymore between the two kingdoms. And now, to show the new friendship, King Ivan of Spade along his Queen; Elizaveta and his Jack; Roderich visited Spade. As the parade of dark green entered the city, people grew curious.

Finally, they could stand on their feet without the fear that Clubs' armies would attack them.

Yao greeted them in the front gate along with Arthur and Alfred. Alfred shook Ivan's hand and smiled.

"Greetings, King Alfred," said Ivan with his childish voice and sweet smile. "It's good to see how lively the place to welcome us here."

"Thank you, King Ivan!" said Alfred. "Let me introduce you, this is my Jack Yao, and my Queen—"

"Arthur," Ivan cut him suddenly.

Arthur bowed a little as Ivan smiled at him.

"Long times no see, da?" asked Ivan.

"Yes, King Ivan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," said Arthur, coldly as usual.

"Wait… You know each other?" asked Alfred to Ivan.

"Not really. But Queen Arthur of Spade is very famous among the warriors in my kingdom. The Western Ice Queen, that is how they called you," said Ivan. His smile never left his face to bring out more that child-like expression.

Arthur didn't say anything as he followed their footsteps when they moved into the palace.

He quickly became friend with Elizaveta. The girl was so kind in a weird way. Each time they talked, Elizaveta would ask him how his marriage with Alfred was. Did they have healthy relationship? And more personal question about his and Alfred's daily life. Roderich, the Jack of Clubs quickly cut in to save Arthur, but Elizaveta pouted.

"Come on, Roddy! Arthur doesn't mind it!" said Elizaveta.

"He minds it, Elizaveta. He just being a gentleman and keep answer your questions politely," said Roderich. "I'm sorry, Queen Arthur," Roderich apologized.

Arthur only nodded slightly as he watched Alfred, Yao and Ivan were sat at the different table, too absorbed in their conversation. With how the things went, Arthur knew Alfred was already acknowledgeable between the kingdoms. Even though he was still the youngest king, but the other kingdoms' nobles respected him.

He was a good ruler. Lovable, kind. You couldn't hope for a better king than himself.

Arthur was satisfied with his position.

He was happy; even though he could only watched Alfred spread his wings from the side lines.

* * *

**.:_Far from here_:.**

* * *

"Colonel Ernst," the cold voice greeted a man who was trembling in fear. "You will be punished for your acts against the King by conducting crime of rape and murderers at the Northern Province which disgraces the name of Spade."

The man, Colonel Ernst, watched as a small figure moved out of the shadow. Stood there, the infamous Queen of Spade, with his Night Ripper in his hand. The Queen's cold forest-green eyes stared at him with no fear or any other emotion. Colonel Ernst gulped at the sight when the Queen moved closer to him.

"N-no… I… I'm not…! I'd never do that! The girl… The girl invited me herself! We do it out of love!" said the man. "I'd never cheat on my wife!"

"How pathetic, Colonel. I don't care if you're cheating on your wife. But it saddened me when I was told that the girl killed herself. None of her family left, because the people of the village witnessed it that a group of Spade's Armies entered the house and burnt it down after took the young lady," said Arthur calmly. "It's a total disgrace. I was hoping that as the strongest army in the world, you would show some dignity and honor. But Colonel, you are a rapist, and I don't want a guy like you to be a leader in our military."

"N-no… Please… My Queen… Please… I'll do anything…" he pleaded as he watched Arthur lifted his sword.

"_Rot in hell, Colonel Ernst_."

"No… please… NO-!"

With a swift motion, the sword cut off his head clean and his body fell with a loud thud. The head was dropped near it as the blood gushed out from the open wound. Some of it was spluttered to Arthur's face, shirt, and trousers along with his blue cloak. Arthur only watched as the blood stopped pouring from the wound.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Colonel Ernst! We just read the report that you're—"

King Alfred stopped at the sight in front of him. He watched it with wide eyes at the horrible sight in front of him.

"Arthur…"

"Good evening, Alfred," said Arthur calmly.

When Alfred spread his wings, Arthur had his own part to do.

When Alfred was loved by his people, they ignored the presence of the Queen.

_This was it. This is the bottom line_.

Alfred would exile him from the Kingdom.

_It's okay. If it would make my baby bird fly._

_My dear Alfred._

_My King._

* * *

**.:_With more room to fly_:.**

* * *

**Hmmmm... read and review please? Let's see how fast I can uploaded new chapter with those lovely words from you guys... :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : I hate to post this, but this is the last chapter of Stardust to Remember You By. I really enjoy writing this and keep telling myself what am I suppose to do after I finish this? :( And also, I don't think that this chapter is good enough but anyway *shrugged***

**After this, there would be an Epilogue, so look for it! I'll probably would post the epilogue by tomorrow.**

**I'd like to say thank you to : TheRedFlowerOfFire and a Guest for their wonderful review. And also to JulietGivesUp, Froggiecool, kokonut27, Miss know-all, and harley kush for putting this story on their favorites list. Also to Pinkknight98, Froggiecool, White-D, Miss know-all, shinobiqueen and harley kush for following this story.**

**Disclaimer : No own, no sue.**

**Warning : Character's death, grammatical error, shounen-ai, random OC, eh... what else?**

**Thank you for following my story! Please don't hesitate to visit my other story called "EXILE"...!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~"I Live To Let You Shine"~**

* * *

"Arthur what are you doing here?" asked Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," said Arthur. "I'll clean this up." Arthur turned and started to wipe the blood from his sword. Alfred didn't say anything as he watched Arthur took care of the body.

"I was hoping I could talk to him before you kill him," said Alfred. "I've read the report that one of the advisors left on my table about the action that Colonel Ernst conducted in his military career. This is an insubordination, a disgrace to our Kingdom."

Arthur didn't say anything. He kept himself busy as he clean up the mess. He was just going to leave the body in the room and left. After sheathed his sword, Arthur walked out of the room, but Alfred grabbed his hand to stop him. Arthur turned around as he looked into those sky blue eyes.

"I want to talk to you," said Alfred.

"Okay," said Arthur. He stood still, but Alfred shook his head.

"Not here, Arthur. We need to go somewhere more private," said Alfred. "Why don't we just go home?"

Arthur only nodded as he followed Alfred and left Colonel Ernst's house.

They entered their shared quarter. It had been a long time since the last time Arthur stood in this room, just like this quiet night when he changed his bloodied clothing with a new one, Alfred would watch him while telling him that what he did was wrong. That was the time when Alfred still talking to him.

But right now, this was like a whole new experience.

"Arthur, why do you do this?" asked Alfred. Arthur looked up to him as Alfred grabbed his shoulder harshly and glared into his forest-green orbs. "Why do you keep doing this, Arthur? Every morning, I heard the news about a new victim of this so-called vigilante while in fact, I know it was you. I don't know why you keep doing this, Arthur. I know some of them should be punished, but do you think that this is the right way to punish them? Why you keep playing vigilante?

"I'm afraid, Arthur. That someday, they would see the truth and find out that it was you all along. The Queen of Spade. I can't take it anymore, Arthur. When I passed the corridor, the servants kept talking about how cold you are, that you aren't worth enough to be my Queen while the fact is, I know it should be you. I don't want it any other way. But it hurts when you heard people talked bad about someone you love, Arthur.

"I tried to pretend that I don't care anymore, but I can't. Each time I see you, all I see is hurt. I kept telling myself that I want the old Arthur back," said Alfred. "The one who would read me that ridiculous book about winged-green rabbit and his friends, the one who would hug me and smile at me every morning. I told myself that I want that Arthur back. I told myself that '_you_' killed the old '_Arthur_', but I lied! Each time I see you in the garden among the blue roses, I see the old Arthur."

Arthur looked up into those eyes, as he saw Alfred was in the edge of tears. Arthur opened his mouth.

"Because I am the Queen of Spade, Alfred," said Arthur. "Your mother said that the Queen of Spade is like a sky while the King is the stars. When the Queen turns black, the King can shows his light. The Queen is there to support the King. They become the protector, friend, advisor… They become the mirror, the sword and the shield for the King. Your mother managed to do it, Alfred. I know, I can't be like her. That night, when she called me, she told me the role of a Queen. She told me the responsibility that the Queen must bear.

"They need to be strong, Alfred. And that's what I try to do. The only way I could think of is wipe away my emotion. Emotion could cloud our judgments, until all emotion I could feel is devotion as your Queen. I'll be your sword, that's why I killed those bastards that defied the rules of our kingdom. I'll be your shield, that's why I never left your side. I'll protect you and your smile, Alfred," said Arthur.

"Damn it, Arthur…!" said Alfred as he pulled Arthur into a hug. He sobbed into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur hugged him back and slowly caressed Alfred's blond hair softly.

That was when Arthur saw something which made his blood ran cold. Only moved by his instinct and out of reflex, Arthur let go of his hug. Alfred only stared at him with a shock. As in slow motion, he watched the flash of the sword under the moon light in the darkened room. He watched it with horror as the sword stabbed the figure in front of him, through that blue cloak he knew so well.

He watched as Arthur's small figure dropped to the ground. Alfred manage to catch him before he fully hit floor, instead he fell into Alfred's open arms. Alfred looked up as he saw the dark figure in front of him.

"The Queen was too smart for his own good," said the man in front of him. "He knew something like this would happen, Your Majesty," he said in a mocking tune. He held up his now bloodied sword and pointed it to Alfred. "He was right, you know. I was there when he killed that gardener."

"Shut… up…" Alfred mumbled.

"But you know, I think he's right with his action though. When we overthrow you, I'll be the King of Spade and I would exactly do the same as the Queen did. Too bad, he cannot be my Queen. With that wound, I don't think he would last much longer," said the man as he walking closer. "I, General of The Spade Armies; Dresden, shall declare that this was the end of your—"

He was cut short when Arthur's sword stabbed him right at his chest, into his heart and cleaned through his back. Alfred watched as Arthur's hand was extended far enough to stab his Night Ripper and sent the man into the death quickly. The body in front of him slumped to the floor with a small thud.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed in fear as he checked the wounds on Arthur. That wasn't good. There was so much blood gushing out from the wound. Alfred held Arthur close to his chest. He didn't care that the blood dirtied his white shirt. He was crying as he felt Arthur's hand gripped onto his arms tightly.

"I'm… sorry… Alfred…" he said softly as his voice was trembled. "I-I… I can't… hold it anymore…"

"No! No, Arthur! Wait… I-I'll call for help!" Alfred tried to stand up, but Arthur shook his head weakly.

"Please… stay… with… me…" Arthur's voice grew weaker as he tightened his grip. "I'm… sorry… Alfred… I can't… make… you… smile…"

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his as he cried into that thin shoulder. Arthur let his trembled hand caressed his King's face, smeared some of his blood. But none really cared about that anymore. Alfred looked into those beautiful forest-green orbs as he watched Arthur's face getting paler and his grip getting weaker.

"In the… end… I… make you… sad…" said Arthur. "Sorry…"

"No… Please no, Arthur! I'm not sad! See? I'm smiling…!" said Alfred as he forced a smile on his face, despite the tears that kept rolling down his cheeks. "So please don't leave me, Arthur. Please don't leave me... You said that you wouldn't leave my side…"

"I'm sorry… Alfred…" said Arthur.

And thus was the moment when Alfred saw that old Arthur again. With his soft smile when he looked up to Alfred. The soft smile that Alfred missed so much. The soft smile each time Arthur looked at him softly. The soft smile that…

How he regretted it! All this time, all the time he used to hate Arthur… He convinced himself that the old Arthur was dead… And now, the old Arthur was lying on his arms, literally dying. It was all to protect him.

"Alfred… it's… almost… the… ti…me…" said Arthur. "You… sh…ould… k-know… that… I… was… like… the… sky… When… I turn… jet…black… you c-can… sho…w off… yo..ur… light…" the words almost made him out of breath. He tried to collect the remaining consciousness.

"Arthur… please… don't say anything… Please… I'll save you, okay? I'll be the hero…" said Alfred as hugged Arthur closer to his chest. The tears kept pouring from his eyes.

Arthur said something, but with his weakened state, Alfred couldn't hear anything. He moved his head to be closer with Arthur's lips as he heard those words.

"I… live… to… le…t… y-you… shi…ne…"

With those words, Arthur's arm going limp and he let go of his grip on Alfred's shirt. No… this couldn't be happening… No… This is only a dream… A nightmare…

But many things remained unsaid.

Many things remained unsettled, as Alfred held that small and fragile figure closer. He hugged Arthur tightly as if he would never let him go. The tears kept pouring from his eyes, as he watched the Queen's eyes closed as if he were sleeping soundly in Alfred's arms, a small smile formed on his face; remained Alfred about them a long time ago. Alfred sobbed, cried his heart out.

Many things remained unsaid.

He held Arthur's body carefully. He knew that Arthur couldn't answer his words, but he knew that he couldn't hold these words much longer. Even after the years had passed between them as King and Queen of Spade, after the coronation, the marriage… He never told Arthur. He kept pretending that this Arthur wasn't the one he wanted, while in fact, he kept seeing his old Arthur.

The regret always came late.

In between his sobbed, he said those words.

"I love you, Arthur…"

He kept holding Arthur close to his chest, even when Yao stepped into the room and watched the scene before him wide eyed.

Alfred just didn't care anymore.

He just wanted to be with Arthur.

The smiling Arthur in his arms.

That night, the Kingdom of Spade mourned for the lost of their beautiful Queen.

The Ice Queen of Spade; Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**.:_I live to let you shine_:.**

* * *

**If you want to kill me now, just do it quickly, okay? I know it wasn't good... I kinda messed up *go to the corner and hide from the world***

**Please, review! Please? I'm begging youuuuu!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N : As promised, I would post the epilogue soon. Here's the epilogue. I hope the epilogue would make things clearer than before. I'm sorry if it isn't good enough, but this is it.**

**It's sad that this story already finished. Thank you to TheRedFlowerOfFire with your constant review that keep me going on. For MysticMaiden 18, Fall in Snow (sorry with the depressing story), Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko (pls don't hate me! I'm sorry if I make you cry!), and JulietGivesUp.**

**So this is the bottom line of this fic. I hope I'll see you guys in my next fic (please read EXILE!) Thank you for your support *bow*.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**~"Just Leave Me Your Stardust To Remember You By"~**

* * *

Dearest Alfred,

Before you read any further, let me tell you something… I live to make you free.

Free from everything that may harm you.

Free to do whatever your heart please.

Free to serve your people.

You should know that all this time, all I ever wanted is to make you smile. Are you smiling now, Alfred? Are you happy? I know someday you'll rummage through my things and interested in this one particular book. But I guess, if I let you do this far, means that I'm unable to forbid you, am I right?

Do you remember the book? The last time we want to read it together with Yao, we hadn't finish yet, but I guess we never manage it, aren't we?

For these past few years though… We never really had a conversation like we did when we were young. Sad thing about that. I hope I can be by your side longer than this. But now I can't, can I?

Dearest Alfred, my sweet boy,

You are my star, Alfred, as I'm your sky. You could hide behind me if you're afraid (but that never happen, right?) and came out at your time. You know how I live to let you shine. The greatest King of Spade, Alfred F. Jones. Even if I have to turn myself into a heartless demon, I'm glad when I know I did it for you, because I miss those smiles, Alfred.

Each day passed on and your bright smile didn't come as often as they used to. I was hoping that with all the things I do you would show your bright smile again. But I guess I failed you. I failed being the Queen of Spade, because I can't make the King happy. At least, please tell me something, Al. Did I die trying to protect you?

But I'm glad, Alfred, as you manage to get this far. You keep walking forward further and further from me. Being the King of Spade! The Greatest King! The Peacemaker! Your name keep getting famous as the poet turns your heroic action into an epos that would be remembered forever. People would say "Long live, King Alfred!" all over the country. But you should know that I'll be right here for you Alfred.

Dearest Alfred,

Many things haven't said, and some arguments left out unfinished. I have no intention to finish them, because I hate to see those frown on your face. When you said you hated me, it was when my entire world crumbled into pieces, and that was the first time I let out my emotion to pour down freely as the tears from eyes. That night, in this cold and dark room, I sat alone and hugged my knees close to my chest.

I'm sorry, Alfred, for not properly say good-bye to you. But I'm glad, that I've manage to became you sword and shield.

My dearest Alfred,

You've become a great King, haven't you? As I watched you keep getting further away from me. I'm happy for you. I'm sorry if in the end I make you cry though. Please Alfred, don't you ever regret our time together.

Many things left unsaid, Alfred. I died protecting you, and I'm happy for it. Thank you, Alfred. I knew that someday, this day would come. Hence that's why I write this letter to you. Each day passed, I kept asking myself if I was a burden for you. I knew what people said about me, Alfred. I always knew, and what makes me worried was the fact that I would be an obstruction for you. If with my dead it shall ease your way, so be it.

I don't want you to mourn over my dead, Alfred. I don't want you to lock yourself up and refused to meet with anybody. Please Alfred; I want you to grant my last wish.

Be happy for me.

You know I live to let you shine.

I live to make you free.

You can set sail to the West if you want to. Passed the horizon until I couldn't see you. Go to the place where the beaches are wide.

Just leave me your wake to remember you by.

Let me wait here for you, Alfred.

You can go, spread your wings and fly away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here. With more room to fly.

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.

I'm sorry, Alfred.

And thank you for everything.

Many years passed, but I still haven't told you this, but,

I love you.

Always.

Forever.

Yours truly,

Arthur Kirkland

Queen of Spade

* * *

**.:_Stardust to remember you by_:.**

* * *

_King Alfred of Spade closed the letter as once again he felt his tears gathered in his eyes. He tried to hold it back, but failed as the tears rolling down his cheeks. He used his sleeve to wipe them, but the memories of his dear Queen kept coming to his mind._

I'm sorry, Arthur.

I love you too.

_He read the letter once again. He just sat there for awhile while opening the book of Flying Mint Bunny on his lap as he absorbed to the adventures of the world where there lived a green winged bunny and his friend. He stopped when a knock came to the door of the room. Alfred looked up and he saw Yao stood there with the dark clouds hanging on his face at the sight of Arthur's room._

"_Alfred, the King of Diamond, the King of Clubs and the Queen of Heart are here to deliver their condolences," said Yao._

_Alfred nodded as the three nobles from the three kingdoms entered the room. Alfred watched as Francis, Ivan and Kiku stood there. Francis looked so hurts and even changed his usual bright attire and wore a black one. The smile on Ivan's placed had disappeared. And Kiku looked paler and gloomier than usual._

_All of them were hurt so much. They knew Arthur personally. No matter how many fights they have with each other, Francis kept thinking Arthur as his best friend. Even though they said they never met personally, Ivan obviously closed with Arthur as for Kiku; he was the Queen of Spade's best friend._

"_Thank you for coming here," said Alfred. He forced a smile as he remembered Arthur's last wish. "Thank you so much."_

_They chatted for awhile. Kiku apologized that Ludwig couldn't make it. But he sent his greetings and condolences for the lost. Alfred only nodded. Ivan told him that Arthur and he had a great but odd friendship. They never met each other, but throughout the letter, they'd become friends._

_The last king who left the room was Francis. The King of Diamond stared at Alfred with mournful eyes._

"_You don't know how much he did for you," said Francis._

"_I do know now," said Alfred._

"_No, you don't, Alfred," said Francis. "Do you know how you could improve our relationship between Diamond and Spade? Because despite his hates for me, he tried to keep Spade in good terms with Diamond. Do you now how can you make an alliance with Heart Kingdom? Because Arthur kept convincing Queen Kiku that alliance with Spade would give their country a lot of advantages. And do you know why you can make a peace treaty with Clubs? Because Arthur, despite his fear for King Ivan, convinced him that the war with Spade was useless and peace is the answer."_

_Alfred stunned at The King of Diamond's explanation._

"_You didn't know, did you?" asked Francis. "I've talked to Ivan and Kiku. And we realized that he did these for you. So you can become the Great King like everybody said."_

_Francis stood up._

"_You should be grateful, Alfred, that you had him as your Queen."_

_With those words, Francis left the room. Alfred stood there as he looked at the letter and smiled. He felt the tears once again rolling down his cheeks._

Thank you, Arthur.

_Many things left unsaid._

I love you.

It hasn't too late, has it?

_The wind whispered softly through the opened window and Alfred swore he heard the familiar voice said the words quietly as a silent whisper._

I love you too.

* * *

**.:_Stardust to remember you by_:.**

* * *

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_And you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy far from here_

_With more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_


End file.
